questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Spielburg Valley
The Spielburg Valley is a valley that makes up most of the Barony of Spielburg. It is the location where Quest for Glory I takes place. Background The valley is almost entirely surrounded by mountains, including the Dragon Smoke mountains to the north and the Wolf's Bane Mountains to the north and east. Only a pass at the east end allows travel into and out of the valley for the average traveler. To the east of the mountains there is the town of Willowsby and a desert from which salt is imported.Description in the Dry Goods store During the winter, the pass tends to be blocked by snow or avalanches. The valley itself is heavily forested. Although areas in the center of the valley were cleared for the construction of the castle and town, much of the forest remains wild and untamed. More information and history of the valley can be found in the article: Barony of Spielburg. Points of Interest *The WildernessQFG1VGA Hintbook Central Valley *Town of Spielburg (aka Spielburg Town) *Spielburg Castle (aka Baron's Castle) *Healer's Hut *Fields *Graveyard *Archery Range NOTE: There is also an area in the forest (south of the town entrance) with a hollow log that seems like it might be a point of interest. However, this log is just a landmark and can't be interacted with. Northern Valley *Erana's Peace (aka Magic Meadow) *Kobold Cave (aka Kobold's Cave and Bear Cave) *Spore-Spitting Spirea Western Valley *Baba Yaga's Hut *Goblin Central Combat Training Zone (aka Goblin LairQFG1VGA Hintbook pg 75) *Meeps' Peep *Fairy Ring (Faery RingQFG1EGA: "Narrator (QFG1VGA): You ingest a few mushrooms from the Faery Ring."/Mushroom RingQFG1 Hintbook, pg/Fairy CircleQFG1VGA Hintbook pg 70) *Dryad's WoodQFG1VGA Hintbook Southern Valley *Spiegelsee (aka Mirror Lake, Lake SpielburgQFG1VGA Hintbook pg 74) *Hermit's CaveQFG1 Hintbook, pg by the Flying Falls *Brigand's Fortress (aka Brigand FortressQFG1 Hintbook, pg) *Troll Lair (aka Secret Entrance)QFG1VGA Hintbook 75 *Antwerp AreaQFG1VGA Hintbook *Lucasville Eastern Valley *Fox RoadQFG1 Hintbook, pg to Spielburg Pass (aka Road's End). *Zauberberg (aka Zauberberg Mountain, Magic Mountain, Mont Magie, Wizard MountainQFG1 Hintbook)) *Great Wall of Spielburg *Snow Forest A 'north road' is described but this does not seem to be a proper name for the road, although there is one reference to "North road". Flora and Fauna Spielburg Valley plays host to a large number of organic life. Some life lives in the valley year round, but several types of animals, both sentient and non-sentient, and particularly monsters, will migrate down from the mountains during the winter, where they will live through the spring until driven out. Non-Sentient *Antwerp *Bear *Mantray *Saurus and Saurus Rex *Spore-Spitting Spirea *White Stag Sentient (non-civilized) *Dryad *Fairy *Fox (Note: This particular fox is magical in nature) *Goblin *Kobold *Meep *Ogre *Troll *Cheetaur (Note: The culture of the race is not known they are only described as 'cunning' which indicates that they intelligent in some way) Sentient (civilized) *Centaur *Faerie Folk *Katta (temporary immigrants) *Gnome *Goon *Human *Minotaur Undead/Unknown *Ghost *Night Gaunt Several other species, including Frost Giant, Griffin, and Dragon, may visit or have visited the valley in the past, but are not considered native or residents. Category:places (QFG1EGA) Category:Places (QFG1VGA) Category:Places (QFG1)